I Love Detention
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Deidara has to serve his detention with the worst teacher ever, Mr. Akasuna, what will happen when things are said? warning: Yaoi! characters: Masashi Kishimoto


**Ok I have had this idea for a while, and I finally got it out! tehe I love SasoxDeiperverted thoughtsnosebleed ok on with the show!**

Deidara sighed, just what he wanted to do was run, but Mr. Akasuna seemed to have it out for him, and his friends. Itachi, Hidan, him and Tobi were all running laps around the gym, while Mr. Akasuna gave directions to the others.

"Hey Blondie, did you set up the bomb?" Deidara snickered.

"Three, two, one!" A explosion went off,

"That will be ten more laps Deidara." Deidara stopped and gawked at he the red head,

"How do you know it was me un?"

"It's always you." Sasori tapped his foot,

"What is that, the 7 time this week?"

"Why do you always think it me un? Why don't you ever think it's one of your other students that hate you un?"

"That could get you a detention for talking back to the teacher."

"Oh Detention I'm scared un!"

"OK. We'll see how scared you are when you have to serve it with me." Deidara's viable blue eye twitched,

"Ewwww… like I want to spend anytime with you un."

"I think he has a crush on you Blondie!" Hidan roared in laughter. Mr. Akasuna was no longer paying attention to the group running.

"I think he's right on that, Hidan has done a lot worse and he never gave detention to him." Itachi added, dragging Tobi behind him.

"Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai like Akasuna sensei too."

"That is disgusting un. I don't like him un!" Deidara was now stopped, staring after the small group. Something slammed against the blondes head,

"Thus that's object of the game, now everyone grab a ball and go at it while I clean up the mess Deidara made. You small group of outcast weirdoes keep running, and if your fast enough, you wont get hit." Sasori walked over to his smoking office. Itachi dropped Tobi and ran for his life. Hidan made a break for the door.

After a while the bell rang,

"Mrs. Iwaga meet me after school in the locker room."

"I am a guy!!" Deidara grumbled as he walked out the door, "Man I hate him un."

"I think that's just a cover up, I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking, granted I hate the bastard too…"

"Look what I found!!" Hidan came running up and held out a mutilated squirrel.

"Ahhhhhhh get it away!" Tobi screamed and ran away.

"Well that's one way to get rid of him un." The blonde stated before turning,

"wait, I'm not done discussing this."

"What are we talking about?" Hidan dropped the rodent,

"Nothing now leave it alone un."

"We were talking about how Dei has a crush on Mr. Akasuna."

"Oh I like this conversation. I think he would make a good fuck." Deidara rolled his eye's and listened to them talk as they walked down the hallway. By the time they made it to the next class, he had had enough,

"Alright! Fine! If you must know, yes I do like him un!" Deidara stormed into the class leaving the two behind stunned. They were just kidding, they didn't think he really did. They didn't even know he was gay.

Deidara took his seat, he felt like crap for yelling that, who knows who heard.

"Hell Yeah! Blondie might get screwed!" Deidara shook his head and laughed, like anything like that would happen, Mr. Akasuna hates him, if anything, he will probably make him run a million laps.

He walked into the locker room, and dropped his bag

"I'm here now what do you want un." The red head stepped out of his office,

"Good, now I want you to wash those football uniforms." Deidara growled and grumbled something under his breath. He rolled up his sleeves and went to work. Soon his grumbling turned into singing.

Sasori listened to the washer, the churning turned to a light hum, then into full out singing. The sound was soft and sweet, he drank in the sound. He walked out of his office and watched the blonde. His hair was swaying back and forth as he filled the washer.

"You have a beautiful voice." Deidara jumped and found Sasori standing close to him.

"T…Thank you un." Deidara turned back to the washer.

"Why don't you take a break?" Deidara smirked and turned to face him,

"Mr. Akasuna has a heart un." Deidara lifted himself up on the dryer.

"I never said I didn't have a heart." Sasori scooted closer to him. Deidara reached up and pulled the glasses off the red heads face,

"You have beautiful brown eye's un." Sasori could feel the soft breath on his face as Deidara spoke. Sasori reached up and traced Deidara's plump pink lips,

"You have beautiful, soft lips."

"Would you like to feel how soft they really are un?" Sasori placed his finger under his chin, and pulled the blondes lips to his own. Deidara draped his arms around his shoulder, twining his finger in the red locks, Sasori pulled away,

"My office, now." Deidara jumped off the dryer and let the teacher lead him to his office. Sasori shut the door, pushing Deidara against it, his tongue breaking through his lips as they connected. Deidara's hands traveled over the older mans chest, his fingers making way with the buttons.

Sasori already had Deidara's uniform shirt undone. He pulled it over the blondes thin shoulders. Sasori moved his lips to the blondes neck, Deidara moaned and turned his head, giving the older man better accesses. Deidara's shirt bundled around his elbows as he undid Sasori's pants. Sasori grounded their groins together, making the blonde moan. Sasori let the shirt fall from his shoulders, then pulled Deidara's down along with it.

Sasori put his knee between the boys leg, and leaned into his ear.

"You know, I have always wanted you, your beautiful in every way." He nipped at the ear lob. Deidara moaned again, grabbing hold of the bigger man shoulders. Sasori moved his knee around,

"I-I have a-always w-wanted you too un."

"How do you want me?" he whispered seductively.

"I-I want to f-feel your lips, y-your touch…ah…I w-want to feel y-you everywhere, I w-want you inside of me un." Sasori brought his lips back to the blondes neck,

"I like the sound of that." He grounded his knee again, making Deidara scream. He plunged his tongue into the smaller boys mouth. He pulled Deidara off the wall and walked him to the back room, both loosing particles of clothes on the way, never breaking the kiss.

Sasori pushed the naked blonde on the bed, and straddled him. His lips making their way down his body. The blondes erection throbbed as Sasori kissed the head. He took the whole thing in his mouth. Deidara moaned. Sasori loved the sound, he groaned lightly, sending vibrations to the blonde.

"D-do that a-again un." Sasori started humming, and bobbing his head, Deidara arched his back, trying to get more. He was so close to that blissful edge. Sasori's lips and tongue were doing wonderful things. His panting increased,

"Danna!" He screamed as he came in the red heads mouth. Sasori drank the liquid, he pulled away and licked his lips, moving up to the blondes lips,

"You taste as good as you look." He kissed the blonde again, covering his cries as he pushed one finger in his entrance. The blonde tried pulling away. "I thought you liked pain?"

"I might hang out with the emo bunch, but I'm fragile un."

"I'm sorry." He kissed the blondes forehead, and began to pull his finger out,

"No…it's ok, I think I like this pain, I can get use to it un." Sasori stared into the blue eye's, Deidara gave him a nod. He inserted a few more fingers, and began to stretch him. Deidara grunted, and wiggled. The older man pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his member.

"Fuck Danna…you bigger than I thought un." Deidara gripped the red head, fingernails digging into his back.

"I'm sorry…" He kissed his forehead.

"Damn it move un!" Sasori started a slowly thrusting motion. Deidara dug his teeth into the red heads neck, sure to leave a love mark. Sasori picked up his pace, gently stroking the blondes back as he went. He was looking for that one spo…

"Danna!" found it. He keep thrusting for that spot. Loving the sound, as it turned from pain to pleasure. "H-Harder un." Deidara threw his head back, he was close to coming again. Sasori wrapped his hand around the member and started pumping with the thrust.

"Danna…" He moaned, coming in the red heads hand. Sasori gave a few more thrust before coming inside the blonde. He fell on top of him, panting along with him.

"I r-really like that p-pain un."

"You say that now, but wait till tomorrow when you cant walk." He panted.

"It was worth it un."

Next day:

"Come on Mrs. Iwaga, only three more laps."

"You know what un? Shut the hell up, my back hurts un!" Deidara stuck his tongue out.

"That gained you another detention for cussing." Deidara growled and continued to run his laps. Sasori turned away from the students and mouthed,

'you want to go again tonight?' Deidara smiled and winked, making Sasori smile. 'love you.'

'love you too un.' Deidara mouthed back. He really loved detention now.

**I hope ya'll loved it, I did man smex!! ok R&R**


End file.
